Nicholas Gresham
Nicholas "Vespers" Gresham (Nicholas Gresham; 5th June 1999 - Present) is a 20-year-old Greek demigod son of Hades. He is currently the figurehead leader of the demigod 'hero' group known as The Saviors, which has its headquarters in Palm Springs, California. Easily identified by his paternal parentage and status as the sun god Apollo's champion, Nicholas has an array of abilities under his belt that may be used in conjunction with his weapons to defend himself and those he binds himself to protect. Biography Early Life Nicholas was born on the 5th of June 1999, in Norfolk, Virginia, United States, to Elizabeth Gresham and his godly parent, Hades. His mother was separated from her husband after a 15-year marriage, from which Nicholas also had a mortal sister. Despite having to support the family alone, she strangely never had issues with funding. The reason for this is believed to be because Hades provided for his child in the form of funding since he is recognized in mythology as the deity of wealth. In reverence to him, his mother oftentimes invocated the name of the deity, making sure to inform him of the vitality of Nicholas each time she got the chance. By the time he reached the age that he would be enrolled in school, he was already showing symptoms of ADHD, but not nearly to the same extent as other demigods. Dyslexia hadn’t particularly had a chance to show until later on. In his classes, he excelled in history, mythos, and, on occasion, science, but lacked in many of the others, especially English. Those that are close to him will manage to figure that out. This pattern that was seemingly established from an early age followed him up and throughout his school life until he departed in favour of attending Camp Half-Blood. Arrival to Camp Half-Blood and Life at Camp His arrival at camp was nothing of importance, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Only, he wasn’t chased into camp by a monster or anything of the like. Directed by a satyr, his mother took him the distance from Norfolk, Virginia to Long Island, New York for his safety, telling him upon arrival that he would be able to return home soon, that he would be able to learn of his father at camp. After she departed, Nicholas’ life in Camp Half-Blood had officially begun. He quickly made friends with a number of demigods, most of which would remain with him until his departure from Camp Half-Blood. Among those names are: Beckett Cason, son of Aphrodite, (friends section to be continued) After his claiming, he took up the position of Counselor for Hades’ Cabin. During this period, there weren’t many other cabin mates for him to look after, considering that Melinoe’s and Achlys’ children are considerably rare as well, albeit not as much as Hades’ children. Needless to say, he understood the expectations of being a demigod prince, especially one that belongs to one of the largest and most grand domains belonging to the Big Three. He exercised his position as Counselor to the necessary extent, hardly ever pushing the boundaries of what the authority entailed. BE CONTINUED Claiming His claiming was ceremonious to the extent that Hades could make it. Those that were present could’ve easily recollected it as starting off with the sky turning dark black and the occasional fires in camp doing something similar. Later, it would be recognized by him as hellfire - something he's also later got domain over. After the changing of the surroundings, an occurrence that hardly ever happens outside of the travel for the Winter Solstice took place; Hades ascended from his realm, but instead of going to Olympus, he went to Camp Half-Blood with a coronet similar to his own crown and a sword (will be described later in the document). Much like a coronation, Hades himself placed the crown on his head and dubbed him as a prince of the dead and magnate of darkness. Championship ???? Personality Nicholas’ personality can be compared to that of Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones. He personally commands respect through showing that he has power rather than telling about it - although he does not abandon his parentage in that respect, he does know when to and when not to use it. Despite this, he oftentimes tries to get out of the ‘leadership’ role when less serious times roll around in favour of a more relaxed approach. However, it is noted by several people that know him closely that he never abandons his serious demeanour, and in fact, chooses to keep his speech on the ‘proper’ side as opposed to less mature. This, however, does not mean that he is afraid to have fun. It only a matter of who it is with - for example, when he is with The Saviors, which is ideally one of his closest and only friend groups, he is more prone to coming out of the serious-all-the-time shell. That being said, he knows when there is a time for play and a time for seriousness, with the realization that there is a fine line in between the two. Traits * Leader: Although he will not openly admit it, Nicholas has an affinity for leadership and is actually recognised as the figurehead of The Saviours, which the organisation of demigods that he and several others are in. Many say that it reflects the kingly side of Hades that he seemingly inherited. Flaws * Condescending: Nicholas is incredibly condescending and lordly, namely because of his parentage. Hades himself can be seen as regal and, because of that, sometimes stand-offish. Nicholas seemingly inherited this and sometimes it can take over without him noticing. Most of the time, however, he is able to keep it in check, and he tries to do so as much as possible around his friends or close acquaintances. New people, however, will sometimes meet the blunt end of this flaw. * Anger: He can also be more known for his anger than anything else. When put into this state of mind, his decisions can become more reckless and less thought out, and it usually puts his life and those around him in jeopardy. Lately, however, he’s made attempts to be less affected by the emotion of anger. Fatal Flaw WIP Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Physical Condition: As a demigod Nicholas is stronger, more agile and more durable than a normal mortal. These enhanced attributes allow him to perform actions that regular mortals can't. Being a child of one of the Big Three means his physiology is even slightly more enhanced than children of non-war gods and the other Big Three. ** Enhanced Strength: Being a child of Hades, a Big Three god, Nicholas' strength surpasses most other demigods excluding other children of the Big Three and the war gods. Currently, he is one of the most experienced demigods, and being a child of Hades enhances this manifold. ** Enhanced Durability: Demigods also inherit durability that far surpasses that of a mortal, and Nicholas is definitely no exception. Once again, being a child of the Big Three gives him an upper hand on the scale of durability. ** Enhanced Agility: Being a demigod, Nicholas is far more agile than a regular mortal. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Nicholas' reflexes are superhuman compared to a regular mortal's. He is able to dodge arrows travelling at a quick speed during battle. * Necromancy: With this power, Nicholas can summon forth the undead to serve his needs, which he manages to do quite often. This comes in the form of cleaning servants, messengers, bodyguards, and on occasion, conversationalists. It is considered one of his most practiced abilities. * Aura of Terror: A passive ability that's given to all of Hades' children, Nicholas has an intense aura of fear about him that started out indiscriminate of who it affected. With practice, he learned to control it, so he is now able to focus it on a single person or a small group of people. * Shadow-Travel: With this ability, Nicholas is able to teleport with the use of shadows or other dark spaces. While it can be tiring for him, he hardly ever has to use it to teleport far distances; however, regardless of this, he has ample practice with this ability and tends to use it quite often. He is also able to teleport other people / objects by merely being in contact with them whilst teleporting. * Precognition of Death: An innate ability given to all of Hades' offspring, Nicholas is able to tell when a mortal or half-blood will die. Though he manages to tune out the deaths of mortals and half-bloods until he chooses to be informed of them, it is believed why Nicholas is rarely seen with a genuine smile on his face. * Σκοτάδι ''(Darkness): One of the rarest abilities in Nicholas' arsenal as a son of Hades, this power gives him the ability to wield potent darkness in the form of creating objects, such as shield or weapons, out of the domain of his father. While it is more useful when in a dark space, he has honed the ability enough to be able to create things out of darkness whilst in light areas. ** 'Ιατρός (Medic): A power that comes in conjunction with the ability to control darkness, this power gives Nicholas the ability to heal himself whilst in dark or otherwise shadowy areas. * The '''Representation of Death: When Nicholas consumes pomegranate seeds, he is able to use them to put himself into a 'death trance' of sorts, which makes him appear and function as though dead - he isn't needed to use oxygen or consume food (except for the pomegranate seeds). * Funeral Rites: Upon the passing of a mortal or half-blood, Nicholas is able to carry out a procession to lay their soul to rest, so that they may not be resurrected as 'undead' for malicious purposes. The only way to circumvent this is for Hades, his father, or Thanatos, his father's minister, to grant the soul a blessing, which is definitely rare. * Hellfire Manipulation: The flames of his father are potent and dangerous, which makes this ability rare. Nicholas is able to summon hellfire and use it for his needs, defensive and offensive. He uses this ability with caution, though, for the flames produced are stronger than normal fire, and have a different effect: anything the flames touch turns to liquid almost instantaneously. * Banishment Rites: With this ability, Nicholas is able to banish rogue or villainous creatures or spirits to the Tartarus. Category:Children of Hades Category:Big Three Children Category:The Saviors Category:Adult Demigods Category:Alive